Boundary Layer
by kaz320
Summary: The Rundown Travis is troubled by a certain dream. Warning:Slash


Title: Boundary Layer

Fandom: The Rundown

Pairing: Travis/Beck

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and no money was made from this.

A/N: I posted this fic originally to The Rundown Yahoo Group a few years back. Unfortunately, the group seems to be not really active recently, so I decided to post this in here as well. This was my first try to write an English fanfic on my own, so could you go easy on this, please? I'd like to thank my best friend DP for beta reading. If it wasn't for her, I could have never accomplished writing this fic.

Summary: Travis is troubled by a certain dream.

--

When Travis realized it, he was already walking in the middle of the jungle. Various tall trees and exotic plants surrounding him totally shut out the sunlight like a thick blanket, thus it was very dim in there. Much darker than he remembered. His legs felt so numb and heavy, as if they were deeply stuck in a mud pond. When he stopped walking, a dry voice simply said "Walk" from right behind him. He knew whose voice it was. Always dry, stern and business-like. Travis turned back about 90 degrees and his eyes met Beck's. This time, Beck knit his brows slightly and pushed Travis' left shoulder. "I know, I know." Travis sighed deliberately and started walking again. _Shit, this dream again._ He absently thought it and hated himself for secretly being excited. He well knew that this is the dream and how this is gonna be exactly, since he has already had the identical dream for at least 5 times.

It has been a month since they came back from Brazil. Travis succeeded in persuading Beck to let him stay at his place until Mariana sends him his cut of the money from the sale of the "Gato". The first time he had this particular dream was the first weekend he had at Beck's. The second time was a few days after that and by that time Travis could understand what it signifies. Apparently, the dream represented his hidden desire.

The cold touch of the metal material of the handcuff sent him a chill, and it was a sort of confirmation that this is exactly the dream, which has been troubling and entertaining him simultaneously. He knew what is gonna happen next, and thinking of that, he couldn't help feeling a familiar, warm fuzziness up his spine. He brushed a bit, and turned around to face the taller man.

Beck's black eyes didn't reflect any kind of emotion. They weren't blank either, they were merely dry and business-like, just like how his voice was. Travis loved the way Beck looks at him with those emotionless eyes, and somehow it was a big turn-on for him. Feeling his lower body suddenly extra sensitive, Travis stared at the taller man directly into his eyes, with his own green-hazel eyes tinted dark with his secret desire.

For the first few times when he had this dream, Travis still felt guilty for making Beck do whatever he was gonna do next, however he eventually decided to just enjoy whatever is happening in his dream since it's just his own fucked-up dream and nobody gives a damn whether it is morally correct or not. Like, who the hell needs the censorship on their own bloody dreams?

"Unzip me." Until this part, the dream actually followed the reality that happened a month ago in Brazil. The fictional part starts from the words, which were about to come out from Travis' now slightly trembling lips. "can you touch me, please?"

The voice came out husky and a bit shaky from the uncomfortable mixture of fear and anticipation. From the way Beck looked at him, Travis couldn't really tell whether his words registered in the taller man's brain. Out of the entire sequence of this dream, Travis always hated this particular moment. After all, he was still afraid of revealing his emotion (which well includes wild sexual interest) for Beck. Just a thought of Beck's face showing disgust was enough to make Travis wanna go for ropeless bungee jumping. Okay, moment of truth. After a few seconds of excruciating silence, Travis was rewarded with a solid touch on his crotch, which felt like liquid fire.

The zipper of his jeans was yanked down, and it was where the reality ended. When it actually happened a month ago, Travis secretly wanted Beck's hand to stay and go underneath, but of course it never happened. However now he is hosting his own "Travis Walker Show" and he makes the friggin' rules here. _Stay tuned, baby._ So, his wish was granted again just like it was in the previous nights.

Surface of Beck's hand was hardened and coarse, probably developed from all the fighting he has went through doing his job. The rough touch of his big hand felt amazing on the sensitive soft skin of Travis' already semi-hard shaft. Curling his fingers around and holding it firm, Beck moved his right hand up and down continuously and repeated the motion systematically. It was accurate, straight-to-point movement of feeding the subject sexual stimulation. Yeah, you're damn good at keeping the things professional. Travis thought it sarcastically, but his attention was soon forced back to the overwhelming state of his erection. Breathing rapid and shallow, Travis gazed into a pair of raven eyes in front of him. They still showed no emotion or whatsoever, and though Travis could see his own reflection on the iris of those eyes, the word "observe" was rather suitable than "see". And Travis loved it that way. Slowly, Travis leaned towards the taller man till only a few inches are left between two of them.

The first kiss was done rather subtly. Travis touched Beck's lips with his own, for only a few seconds. The first time he felt those lips, he was astonished by its softness that was totally unexpectable. From the guy's perfectly built body structure, Travis was hardly able to imagine a part of that killer-body can be almost fragile. However, by now he has already lost his count how many times he kissed Beck, so there was no surprise left for him. Only hot passion and insatiable craving remained. In this dream, the initial kiss is something like sacred ritual. In other words, it was Travis' sincere apology for whatever is cradled deep down in his heart. It didn't exactly acquit him, but at least it made him feel less guilty.

Leaned back a little to break the kiss, Travis could feel a thin layer of air calmly breathed in and out from the slightly parted lips of the taller man's. Slowly, Travis opened his eyes and saw Beck still showing no emotional activities, except for almost unnoticeable annoyance in the corner of his mouth. His reaction was not even disgust, but just a mere annoyance from the temporal interruption of respiratory movement. Great. Now get ready to go for a ride, Travis violently connected his mouth to Beck's as if he's trying to suck up the man's soul. He literally devoured the kiss. In fact, the "kiss" was way too frail as a word to depict that particular scene. It was too intense and too raw to be called a kiss, and Travis has never felt this overwhelming need for anyone else but the guy who came all the way down to Brazilian jungle to deliver Travis to his own funeral. Making full use of his tongue, Travis has committed the blatant sexual act that is called a "kiss" in general. While he was working on it, Beck has been completely passive and kept his right hand working on Travis' erection which was about to burst. The physical inputs Travis has obtained through his oral action were promptly decoded into sensual pleasure, and it was directly poured into his aching groin.

Suddenly his sight was blacked out, and he knew he came up to the end of the show. Usually at this point what's left afterwards was only a nice, soundly sleep but somehow Travis couldn't just let it go tonight. In the blinding dizziness, he bit Beck's lower lip so hard that he could taste a little bit of iron. Feeling the stout hands pushed him away, Travis couldn't be satisfied more.

Travis woke up in the room filled with the cool air of dawn, which was like a fishless aquarium. The blanket was clinging onto his bared arms and legs that were moist from sweating. Feeling filthy, he avoided the blanket and suddenly the humid layer of atmosphere previously coating him was swiped away by the sharp invasion of the fresh air. However certain part of his body still felt stuffy and very sticky, and it put him in a deep sense of guilt and self- hatred. Though he had to admit the fact that he does like that dream, he hated this after-feeling more than anything else in the entire universe.

After taking a quick shower, Travis heard Beck calling him from the downstairs. To meet him face to face was the last thing he needed at that moment; however he didn't have a choice. Obviously breakfast was ready, and if anybody refuses any kind of food offer from that ex-retrival expert, bad things happen for sure. Travis had learnt it hard way.

Forcing himself to yawn while going down the staircase, Travis tried his best to look natural. _Just behave like nothing happened in that goddamned wet dream, man. C'mon you can do it!_ Beck stirred what seemed like a very healthy tomato soup with some green stuff inside (actually the name of the soup was minestrone, but not like it mattered to Travis Walker). Beck gave a short glance at the kid, and took a sip from the ladle. Travis was looking everywhere but the cook, so he didn't notice a little frowning Beck made when the hot metal of ladle touched his mouth. However, the kid didn't miss the movement of Beck's tip of tongue trailing along the line of his lower lip (because he always thought it's subtly sensual and he loved it), and then noticed something heartstopping.

There was a scar on his lower lip.

It wasn't something serious, but it wasn't unnoticeable either. It practically took a breath away from Travis. Even his heartbeat stopped momentarily. The dream was like the boundary layer for him to be an intermediate cushion between two different worlds. One on top was the one that he is currently in; the one Travis and his subject of obsession are just the heterosexual life mates. The one underneath, was the one he would rather be but he knew he would never be; the one he can have certain relationship with certain somebody. But now he couldn't really tell whether those two were really distinct from each other. He didn't even know whether there was such thing like boundary layer in the first place. Maybe those dreams were for real, probably partially. And there was only one person who could give this lost sheep an answer.

Travis swallowed hard, and called Beck's name, determined. Beck turned to him while the kid fixed his gaze directly at his two black eyes. Those were almost sacredly emotionless, just like the ones Travis has been seeing in the boundary layer. He put his trademark smirk on the corner of his mouth, and asked the stoic man a question.

"Sorry if I bit there too hard. Does it still hurt?"

Fin.


End file.
